


Stray heart

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (english) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Tony knows how to get Peter: he just have to snap his fingers to and there he goes. The only thing that Peter cares about it is to be by his side, no matter how Tony treats him or the humiliations he goes through.However, the situation suddenly changes when Steve irrupt in the 'spider-boy' life. He makes Peter to realize that he could be someone different from the 'Stark's whore'.





	1. At the lab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Him Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121178) by [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall). 



> Tony, Peter, a bit of a toxic relationship, what else? ;)
> 
> I don't know how this is gonna end, but I'll try to write something that you enjoy ♡
> 
> English isn't my mother language so I'm pretty sure you'll find some typo and grammar mistakes, if that happen, please let me know :)

He had finished his work like an hour ago. For some reason the boy right in front of him was still working in his task. He had even started to drink a glass of whisky. The weather was unbearable hot even at the lab. The air wasn’t working and it was a really bad idea to stay there for so long, but in his mind he was working on something else too and now it was yielding results. 

The boy in front of his eyes was feeling the hot in the room. He takes off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and did the same with the sweat on his neck with the collar of his sweatshirt.

 _Fuck_ -he was even feels the other one’s hot body on him at the distance.  
And his own temperature was increasing, his libido as well. He spoke a few words to the artificial intelligence around and the air became unbearable for both of them. The boy takes off his sweatshirt and was wearing just a t-shirt. A t-shirt that was fucking stuck in his well shaped body, thanks God.  
He sips the glass again and it felt it like fire burning down his throat. He barely can't restraint his groans, fuck, the stocking on his cock was so good with the glance of the boy's back.  
There wasn't any sip of whisky into the glass, so he had to take care of his fever with something else.

Anthony stood up and get closer to the kid. He startled at the man’s presence who couldn't feel until he was right next to him.  
“Mis-- Mr. Stark!” He kind of shout out. “The-- there's something wrong? I'm gonna finish with the work right now, don't worry”.  
He hates when Peter's voice was shaking. He just wanted to fuck him more when he shakes like that.  
“It’s okay. You aren't in a rush, aren't you?”  
“No, I'm not, but--”  
“Aren’t you hot in there?” Anthony pointed out trying to looking out inside Peter's t-shirt.  
“Y-- yeah, it's-- it's kinda hot indeed…”  
“So why don't you take your clothes off and join me?” The man said stroking his cock over Peter's hand.  
The kid couldn't but to moan at this touch.  
“ _He’s such a whore_ ” Anthony thought. In the end of the day that was actually what Peter was for him, his fucking whore -even when he's a sixteen years old kid. He wanted to fuck his arshole since the day he told him the words: ‘ _when you can do the things that I can, but you don’t and then the bad things happen they happen because of you_ ’. How the fuck he dare to talk to him in that cocky way? For God's sake if was just because of May staying in the living room that he didn't make him eat his cock until to see him choking and feel him out of breathe.  
But there it was his chance and Anthony Stark wasn’t a man who missed it.  
“Take your pants off, now.”  
That was an order and Peter couldn’t do anything than to obey.  
“W-- wait Mr. Stark... I’m not even ready.” He panted, one leg on the table and Anthony's cock digging him. The man’s hand was stroking Peter's cock so fast, so good, careless, just the way that drive him insane. Kid’s moans were the only sound in the lab but the thrusts Anthony was giving to him.  
“You are ready when I am ready, am I clear?” The man said holding back his own moans by biting Peter’s back of his neck.  
“Ye-- yes” The kid said losing his mind because of Anthony’s way to treat him.  
That wasn't the first day Peter let Anthony fuck him. Geez, _he_ even was the reason of his first jerk off, and feeling his insides being breaking by his cock was the glory.  
Peter let a groan out of his throat feeling how hard that hurts, but he didn't even care. His body was almost lying down to the table that was fiercely shaking on the floor over and over again because of the thrusts. He was just shouting out how fucking good Anthony's cock felt inside of him, digging him, hurting him and stroking right the point to driving crazy.  
Anthony let him go and grabbed Peter's hair to sit him on the floor.  
“Come on, eat it” The man said stroking his cock right in front of the kid’s face. Peter obeyed him like he always did and just opened his mouth and welcomed his cock inside it.  
“You're a fucking whore” Anthony groaned moving back and forth the kid’s head with the rhythm of his hips. “That's just what you mean for me... Drink it all... I am cumming...”  
There was silence right after a shake of Anthony’s body and the only noise you could hear was the gulp of Peter accepting the fate of his life if he wanted to stay at his man's side forever.  
Or until he gets tired of fucking a kid like him.

 


	2. Have been we met before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't stand how Tony treats him and that's visible in kid's misbehavior. 
> 
> A well-known man comes to his life to try to change his mind about it, a man who shouldn't just show up in public...

The kid had his earphones on but he wasn’t listening to any kind of music. The only sound he could hear was coming from the inside of his body and it felt like he was broken in pieces with every step he made.

“Fuck” He sighed with his back on the wall right next to his apartment’s door. He tried to put himself together, he couldn’t show May some rest of his shitty self right when he put a step into the apartment. He took a deep breath and goes into the apartment. From the coach, May’s face appeared with a smile on it.

“Hi, May.”

“Hi, Peter. How was the internship?”

The internship? That’s how people calls nowadays to being fucked by a grumpy fucking-good-fucker man who paid for all you want?

“Uhm… The usual.”

“Okay… Could you tell to that Tony Stark that you have a house where you have to return by night?”

May yawned after his ask. Peter smiled a little and nodded.

“Good night, May.”

“Good night, darling.”

He takes a step back just in case his aunt tries to hug him. How he could let her touch him when he was so fucking dirty? His entire body and his soul, too. His whole self was becoming shit since the day he met Anthony Stark and that’s nothing going to change from one day to another. His entirely being belongs to him from that fucking day.

After a short shower he try to get some sleep, but the more he tried, the more he recalls in his mind all the stuff he had to do because of Tony. The kid muted a hopeless cry by biting his pillow. Tony wasn’t only craving his body, his mind and soul as well.

 

“Parker?” The kid responded to his last name showing up his face over his laptop slowly. “Was it the answer?”

“Uhm… Zero?”

“We weren’t even trying to solve something… We have to use the mass formula. Parker, you go to detention, now.”

Peter sighed and takes a look to see the plaintive expression in Ned’s face. Poor Ned. He didn’t even know what was exactly going on with him.

The same fucking video of Captain America was screening in the detention room. There were just four students and the usually sleepy PE teacher.

“Fuck this shit” Peter whispered and went right to the exit door. Without witness around he jumped over the grille of the school and land over the floor catching someone’s attention.

“That was a thing, kid.”

Peter looked at the unknowing man that dared to talk with him when he was in a bad mood. He frowned at first, but next, he was blushing when he recognized who the man was even with civilian clothes.

“Captain America” The kid let it out.

“Yeah. But please, don’t scream or something. It’s quite hard to try to have a walk and being a fugitive of the justice at the same time.”

“Ah, yeah, do you mean the Accords?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s just a thing to keep an eye on you.”

“You are well informed, kid” Steve recognized. “Excuse me, but have been we met before?”

“I don’t think you remember it, but, yeah, in Germany, once.”

“Germany… Ah. Are you the Spider-Man, am I right?” Steve pointed out. The kid nodded once. “What if we talk somewhere else? If you’re dropping out school I think it’s a bad idea to stay here for long.”

Peter was caught looking into Steve eyes. He even could see a little of green on his blue eyes. He only could nod again and follow the lead of the taller, the same _shit_ that he been doing for a while.

“Are you okay?” Steve inquired. “I’m sorry to bring you to my house but I couldn’t think for a better place.”

“No. It’s okay. It’s fine. In the end of the day, I’m always being taken to some guy’s-- Sorry. That was totally out of the line. I’m sorry.”

Steve smiled shyly. He could hint that something was going on with that kid and wasn’t something good as he could see. He barely could remember their first met in Germany but what in the fragments he could remember there wasn’t such a gloomy kid inside of a red and blue suit slinging webs all over the airport.

“There’s something bad going on?” The man said with a cup of hot coffee in each hand.

“Thanks” The kid said looking at a marshmallow getting bigger and bigger inside the cup. He looked up to the man. “What’s this…?”

“Oh, I though you could be better if I put one of those inside the coffee, was I wrong?”

“No. No, no, but--That what someone usually does in Christmas…”

“I see” Steve smiled hitting his forehead with his open palm. “I’m sorry. I’m giving you other cup. Give me that one.”

“No” Peter whispered. “This one is fine.”

The day was spending trying to feel good with each other. All the pain and bad things experienced in the past was taking away for the sake of them and it felt really good to forget all that _shit_ for once.

Peter’s phone was ringing. It wasn’t him who realized that, it was thanks to Steve.

“Troubles?”

“It’s my aunt. Let me answer.”

“Of course” Steve returned back to the kitchen’s island and leave two half filled cup of coffee on the dish washer. The water started to pour and Steve just watched the two cups filling each other with blank mind when felt Peter’s presence. “Something’s wrong?”

“I-- I have to go back” The kid said with a bit of fear on his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-- Yeah… It’s just--” Peter went mute just to choose the right words to say to Steve. “I was having such a great time that I even forget about the internship…”

“Internship? Aren’t you young to being working?” Steve split it out with sincerely smile.

“Yeah, but-- I’m being prepared-- for the future, I think.”

“Did you have no clue of what you’re doing in there, am I right?”

“You’re completely right.”

“Then, why don’t you drop out? If you don’t like it, you just have to quit.”

 “It’s not that simple” Peter let it out.

“It’s because of the money.”

“Kind of.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re selling your body to an older man of something, right?”

Peter couldn’t answer that. He just smiled shyly, grabbed his bagpack and got closer to the apartment door.

“I really need to go” The kid added to his statement. “It was a pleasure to share some time with you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Kid, we don’t need to be polite. Just call me Steve, okay?”He said touching slightly Peter’s back doing the kid to made one step back from him.

“I-- I’m sorry-- It’s just a reflex” Peter said quickly grabbing his backpack with strength.

“Okay… You want me to take you downstairs?” The kid’s eyes went right on yours and nodded. “Let’s go then.”

More words weren’t needed between them. Their silence was completely when they saw a fucking Lamborghini red and yellow colored parked outside the building. Both of them knew who its owner was. But what Steve didn’t know was why the hell Tony Stark was the driver of a high-school kid.

“…Shit…” Peter whispered with shaky voice. “I need to go, Mr-- Steve…” he sighed his name.

“Come and see me whenever you want to, okay?” Steve said. “And kid…” Peter looked at him. “Tony mustn’t know that I’m here.”

“Yeah, I know, the Accords.”

“Take care” Steve said tousling Peter’s hair. Peter kind of nodded.

“ _Why on Earth are you here?_ ” Peter asked himself almost running to get into the car. “ _Most important thing, what the fuck am I going to tell Mr. Stark when--?_ ”

“Who’s living here?”

There he goes his _fucking_ cocky voice imposing over his own.

“The-- The-- Just a friend.” He could be anyone but a liar. He couldn’t lie because his eyes become evasive when he did.

“A friend of yours?”

“Yeah. Sorry about today. I couldn’t-- go…”

“I know. It’s okay” Anthony said starting the engine from 0 at 100 in seconds. He was mad. He was _fucking mad_. Peter gulped. “Say to your sexy aunt that you’ll work at the internship all night long.”

“Yes, sir” Peter whispered, taking his phone from his bagpack. He knew he was fucked and Anthony was going to fuck _him_. “May? I couldn’t manage to return home tonight…  Yeah, yeah, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry. Love you too.” He ended the call and look at Anthony for the corner of his eyes. “Tony, I’m sorry” He begged. “I’m really sorry.”

There wasn’t any kind of answer. Peter knew that Anthony was thinking the most humiliating way to fuck him when he didn’t say anything. The kid sighed and looked at the lights of the city outside the car.

It’s looked just like Steve’s eyes: bluish with a bit of green on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think about this chapter? Do you think Steve could change Peter's thoughts? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^3^ *chu~♥*
> 
> PS: I like that Marisa Tomei reply all comments you give me, people xD  
> I'm so happy about it :) Thanks to all of you ^3^


	3. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves a mark on Peter -again- and the kid try to recover himself from the ashed with Steve's company.
> 
> Even when he has to lie to May, he will do everything possible to spend more time with him. 
> 
> No matter what.

“Mr. Stark, I--”

The kid couldn’t say anything. The mentioned man was already undressing him in a careless way, digging inside his mouth and taking a battle with the kid’s tongue. And the kid was doing it better than the first time he kissed that way. In fact, he was using his tongue way better to do _everything_ comparing it with his first time. Anthony knew he wasn’t ready yet, but he didn’t care. He never gave a shit when he wanted to fuck someone and that’s what Peter was for him. He felt his ego rising with each echo of Peter’s voice asking for more and asking for him to stop. He smirked.

“Can’t you decide it yet, don’t you?” He said.

“W-- What--?”

“What do you want, kid?” Anthony growled.

“I-- I don’t know…”

It was just a few words and that was everything he could say. The ceiling was so transparent clean that he could see his own reflex on it, his body stuck on the mattress and Anthony’s keep thrusting his inside roughly. His face was red because of the blood running through his veins made it swelling. His eyes were puffed up because of the negative of the careless sex session, and because if he dared to complaint about it, he knows what’s going to happen with him if he dared to refuse Anthony Stark.

Peter shut his eyes down and went back to the past.

 

“I—I’m sorry, today I can’t-- I’m sorry--” The kid stuttered looking to the man and the floor down of his feet. “I can stay tomorrow if you are in a hu--”

The next thing he felt was a strong hand grabbing his arm and leading him to the office. With doors closed, Anthony pushed the kid’s body between the wall and his own body, then he forced him to get undressed. Peter couldn’t think about anything: Anthony’s tongue, teeth, hands and nails was leaving marks all over his body and driving him crazy. He didn’t use a lube or something to prepare him, he just make the kid ride his hard cock right away. His nails were scratching Peter’s back so roughly that made him cum first and quickly.

“If I were known that you like it, I could do it this way before.”

Did he really like it? Was he really enjoying it?

Yeah, because he was his whore. He has to be even when he didn’t like to.

 

A slap on his face made him back to Earth.

“Sorry” He said.

“That was the only fucking thing you said all day. What did you do to feeling that guilty?” Anthony said, out of breath, on the opposite side of the bed to sit down and get a sip of the glass whisky that was waiting for him on the nightstand.

“Nothing. It’s just… because I couldn’t come today. I’m sorry.”

“But you are here, right? You have nothing to feel sorry about it. You are here, we fucked, that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s all…” The kid repeated, taking a glimpse of the night sky at the other side of the enormous glasses of the room. He could see the wind playing with the trees’ leaves. The moon was hiding between the pinkish clouds that were driving in the sky. And the stars were shining all over the other things he mentioned before.

He could see a tiny little star, but he lost its light seconds later. He felt so similar to it in that moment. He was like that tiny little star. He was dying just like it.

“Come and see me whenever you want to, okay?” Suddenly, he remembered Steve’s words. He was about to say something but even when he parted his lips, he didn’t say anything. Anthony, lying right next to his feet was already sleeping. He could say it because of his snoring.

 

“Didn’t going to have breakfast?”

Peter denied with his head, his body on the walls of the bathroom. Anthony was brushing his hair in front of the mirror. He realized that Peter was looking to the floor and walked towards to him.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

The question made the boy’s mind goes in a completely blank.

“Yeah, I’m fine” He lied. He felt a fucking spike on his lower parts every time he makes one single step, but, yeah, he was _fine_.

“Good, remember that you have to return here by 6.”

Anthony didn’t see the grin that Peter made because he never stopped to watch over him.

“Yes, sir.”

 

He was standing there like thirty minutes ago. He wanted to knock that door, but he didn’t know what he was going to find if he do it: a friend who will support them or another old grumpy man who kick him off and send him back to school?

Peter sighed and decided to return home, but the door in front of him opened and Steve looked at him, puzzled because of the kid’s presence there.

“Hi.” He said with a fucking bright smile that could blind you.

“H-- Hi…”

“Drop school again?” Peter looked at him. “It’s okay, you need to take a rest sometime, right? Won’t you come with me to the grocery?”

A friend. Definitely.

Peter smiled and nodded.

 

They will never know if the blind owner of the grocery recognized Captain America’s voice or he supports Cap’s ideas about the Sokovia Accords. The only thing that Peter realized is that Steve has a good taste about food and he bought just what’s necessary for his existence.

“Do you want something?” He asked.

“Oh, did you come with a friend?” The grocery’s owner asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You know, what?” He added towards Peter. “He was always all by himself since the day he moved to this neighborhood, so I’m glad to hear that he already has a friend.”

“Uhm-- Tha-- Thanks--”

 

“Sorry about that” Steve said, storing all what he bought.

“It’s okay.”

There wasn’t a lot of chat between them. What are they going to talk about since what happen last afternoon?

“Can I ask you something?” Peter looked at Steve and nodded. “Are you with Tony?” The kid’s eyes opened widely, making Steve to change his question. “I mean-- The internship is founded by him, right?”

“Yes.”

“I see…”

“But I’m not involved with the Accords at all. Even my aunt didn’t know anything about me-- about the--”

“Spider-Man?” Peter looked up at Steve again. There was no need to correct what he had said. He had said ‘Spider-Man’. Peter smiled. “Want you some coffee? No marshmallow this time, I promise.”

“It’s okay… if the cup has one.”

Steve nodded.

 

They were chatting about everything that pops up in the talk, even Anthony. Steve told Peter about their last argue, about his best friend, James, about his life in Brooklyn, about how he became in what he had become. When they realized, they were ate only one single sandwich with a few cups of coffee and it was like 5:00PM.

“I think I have to go.”

“The internship?”

“Yes.”

“I hope you could get something good about it” Steve said walking with Peter to the door. “Tony has a bad temperament sometimes, but he’s a good guy after all.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean…” Peter said with fake smile on his face. “Well…”

“I hope to see you again, kid, but stop skipping school, okay?”

“Okay” The kid said, smiling.

“Good luck, Peter.”

There wasn’t the first time someone called him by his name, but for some strange reason, the kid felt his heart jolting inside his chest. Anthony for sure never called him ‘Peter’, maybe ‘Parker’, but never by his name, so, he had nothing to compare that feeling. A brand new and warm feeling.   

He could skip school a few days of the week, he could talk with May about it, maybe something related to the internship even when he had to lie to her -again-. All of this, because he wanted to see Steve, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!! ^3^ ♥
> 
> Ahhh~ Love is in the air. Can you feel it? :P


	4. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays with Anthony but he isn't sure about their relationship anymore.   
> He wants to see Steve like twice a week but when he didn't, Steve is the one who goes to see him. That day, he understands one thing: Peter needs to be protected by someone but Anthony isn't that person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't update on Wednesday, so I did it today :)  
> And yes, this chapter's title is from the song of Linkin Park.   
> Chapter number 5 is also the title of a song, not from LP tho, haha.

“Clean this up.”

Anthony commanded Peter to clean the mess of the sex session they had when the man get tired about it and left the boy still hard.

“Yeah…”

The man sat on his chair and stared at the boy.

“You’re incredible obedient today. What happen?”

“What? I’m always like this… with you…”

“Yeah, you better be, but, I don’t know…” Peter jolted when heard the crack of Anthony’s chair on the floor and his steps becoming closer and closer. “There’s something different with you…”

“I-- don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine. Nothing happened with me today.”

“How was the school?” Anthony asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

“Uhm-- Fine…”

“How was the Chemistry exam?”

“Nailed it.”

“You’re lying.” For the very first time in the day, Peter locked his eyes on Anthony’s. His whole body shook and he knew something wrong was about to happen. “And you know I hate when you lie to me…”

 

“…And yesterday this Peter guy came here. He’s an amazing boy.”

“ _Except by the fact he’s being manipulated by Tony Stark, but, yeah, amazing guy…_ ”

“Bucky…”

“ _Look, I’m not telling you to don’t moving forward with your life, Steve, but you have to clear your mind before to make a move._ ”

“He was shivering…”

“ _What?_ ”

“Every time I mentioned Tony… His entire body shivered… Like… I don’t know…”

“ _Like you were talking about the demon or something?_ ”

“Uhm… Yeah, I guess so…”

“ _Didn’t you tell me he isn’t agree with the Accords either?_ ”

“Yes. So, what?”

“ _Then, why is he working along with Stark? I mean, he even didn’t share the same ideas about this situation…_ ”

“Well, I don’t know. The kid has to mean something. Remember he was the one who almost stopped us in the airport…”

“ _Yeah, but… There has to be something else…_ ”

“I don’t want to keep an eye on a high-school kid…”

“ _Is there other way to find the truth about it? What if he is a spy that Stark sent to track you?_ ”

“Bucky… Really?”

“ _Yeah, I’m being serious. Do something, okay?_ ”

 

“ _Let me talk with Tony Stark!_ ” May shouted out. “ _He can’t just kidnap you because he wants to!_ ”

“May, I’ll be okay” Peter smiled.

“ _Your voice sounds terrible…_ ”

“I’m just… tired… A lot of work to do…” Peter said with the mobile on the space between his neck and his shoulder and taking care of the wounds opened by Anthony’s hands.

“ _Take some rest._ ”

“I’ll do” Peter noticed Anthony’s presence when he entered to the bathroom. “Love you, May. Good night” He said and the call ended.

“You have your dinner on the table.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“So, won’t you come tomorrow night, right?”

“Yeah, I have to do this just twice a week.”

“Okay…”

He didn’t care about his wounded body. He didn’t give a shit about him, the kid knew it.

Peter went to the room and stared at the dinner that was waiting for him on a little table. He started to cry, he felt like the whore he was. A hopeless shout came from the inside of his broken body. His sense woke up and he felt all his wounds a million times worst. He wanted to get out from there and just running away but he needed to think about the only family he had.

“Come and see me whenever you want to, okay?”

Yeah. And maybe go and see Steve.

 

Twice a week.

That was the time he could spend with Steve and there were three weeks already that he didn’t even see him by far and he fucking missed him. Where was the last time he swears? Like an hour ago, maybe. That was only another misbehavior that learnt from Anthony Stark. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realized about the knocks on the apartment door.

“Yes?” May said.

“Hi. I’m a friend of Peter. Is he here?”

The woman took her time to believe or not in the tall man with a hoodie and a cap. Well, he isn’t the first weird guy who was fooling around her nephew, so she chose to believe.

“Yes, Peter’s in his room. Come in.”

“Thanks.”

The man got one foot on the house and he felt like home.

“I gotta go to work, so…”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll take care of Peter.” Really? Those words sounded odd even for him.

“Okay. Thanks, mister…”

“Ah… It’s okay if you call me Steve, ma’am.”

“Okay. Thanks, Steve.”

The door was closed behind May’s back and the silence took over the entire apartment. Steve took his cap off and left it on the coach. His steps went closer to Peter’s bedroom. The kid in there couldn’t feel his presence so Steve could see the bruises on the kid’s body that Peter covered with a big sweater. The door was quickly opened and Peter now could see Steve and his widely opened eyes, inquiring him about what exactly was going on without saying a single word.

“Steve…” The kid whispered.

“Who did it?” The question echoed in the room.

“Ah-- This--”

“Peter… Tell me the truth” He asked for, making one step closer to him.

“It’s from work” He said quickly. “You know, when you’re a superhero, you-- you--  you have this kind of punches and stuff…”

“You’re lying” Another step closer.

“I am-- not…” Of course he was. His body was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a hurricane.

“I know you’re lying…”

“Wha-- Wha-- How? I mean--”

“You’re not looking at me” Two steps closer. Peter looked at him, puzzled. “You look right into the other’s eyes when you’re talking by heart, so I know you’re lying to me right now.”

He was so close that Peter even could felt his warm breath hitting his face. He fell on the mattress and took a deep breath. Should he say it to him? Was he ready to tell it to someone? He looked up at Steve but he couldn’t say anything. He knew he was about to cry, his vision became blurry.

He gripped the sheets under him and he separated his lips.

“It’s a lie” He said. “The internship… is a lie… It was real by first, but… things happened… and I couldn’t say no.”

“Why?”

“Because of everything. Because, in the beginning, I liked it.”

“What?”

“Sex. Being loved. Fake to be loved. I don’t know. I don’t know anymore” Peter sighed. He still felt this bag on his shoulders even when he shouted it out. “I’m the whore of Tony Stark” Steve shut his eyes and his hands in impotence. “This apartment, May’s pay rise, my entrance to MIT… is all thanks to let Tony Stark to fuck me. So, that’s the truth. I’m his whore.”

“And, are you okay with that?”

“Are you deaf?” Peter looked at him with puffy eyes and pink cheeks, both hands still gripping the sheets.

“No, I’m not” Steve said, then he sat down right next to Peter. “I thought you were a spy.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah! I mean… I don’t know. But this is even worse. You can’t see him anymore.”

“I can’t… and it’s better for you to not come back here” Peter said and stood up.

“Why not?”

“He definitely didn’t put any camera in here, but I know he put me a tracker somewhere.”

“Maybe it’s in your phone.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Peter’s sob broke the silence. Steve made one step closer to him and wrapped the kid with his arms. He could feel his tears making his hoodie wet, but he didn’t care. That kid wanted to be hugged by someone, and he was there for him.

“I’m sorry” Peter sobbed trying to escape from his grip. “I-- I’m so sorry, Mr. Rogers.”

“I told you to call me Steve, kid.”

“O-- Okay…”

“You can cry all the time you want. I’m here” Peter sighed and let Steve to hug him again. Steve could felt the boy’s crying, his breath was erratic and his body was shaking.

But, this time wasn’t because to mention something related to Anthony Stark.

It was good for that kid to feeling cared by someone else some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments you leave here ♥  
> I really appreciate all of them :)   
> We're close to the end.   
> How do you think that things gonna end??  
> Read you on Wednesday ;)  
> Have a nice day~ ♥


	5. Silent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day everything become confusing.   
> Nobody knows what to say or what to feel.   
> But one thing is for sure: they want to be together and find out what's going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know I have to update yesterday but I was feeling bad and to sit in a chair and make a simple copy&paste what quite hard for me. But I'm okay right now :) so here's the update ♥  
> Hope you like it ♥  
> Thanks once again for your kudos and comments ^3^
> 
> Note #2: Remember I've told you about the issue I have to put song's titles as chapter's titles. Okay, there's other one xD Silent Love is a song from the J-Pop group, NEWS. I have a serious issue with that song, and goes really good with the chapter, so :)

The rain was pouring outside and he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of the rain, it was because he could still feeling the warm of Peter’s body on his. He left Parker’s apartment when the kid fell asleep. He could hear his breathe becoming normal, so he thought that would be better to come back to his apartment before Anthony really know about his actual position.

He took a look to the wall clock: it was 3:45AM and no sign of sleeping.

“Geez…” He sighed.

 

The knock on the door made Peter to jump on the bed. The impulse made him to feel the pain all over his spine.

“Ouch…”

“Peter? Aren’t you going to school today?” May asked. “You’re late.”

“Ugh… Coming!” The kid said trying to get up. He finally sat up on the bed and tried to remember what’s happen last night. “Steve…” He suddenly took a step off the bed and paying attention to his desk. A little post-it was stick on the first of his books. ‘ _Get well soon._ ’ A brief message that made him smiles.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

“…So, I was talking with this guy and I just felt… something… I dunno…” Peter sighed. He hasn’t even given his point but Ned was still nodding to his words. “Ned…?”

“Oh, did you already finish?”

“No, but…”

“Okay. First at all is a fact that you fell in love with Tony Stark.”

“I’m not talking about… him…” The kid recognized making his best friend to went puzzled about his confession.

“You’re not talking about him…”

“No…”

Ned sighed.

“Look, if you’re okay with this guy, just… do it. I mean. Does he know about your feelings?”

“I’m not clear about what I feel… I mean… I don’t even know what it is...”

“Then, clear it.”

“How?” Peter asked him with a smile on his face.

“Spending more time with him. Look, Peter, I don’t know. You’re just talking with a guy who doesn’t even have a crush, okay? Don’t you wait for a better advice that this.”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Yeah…”

“I really need to go to your house. Just for a couple of minutes, okay?”

“Sure. When?”

“Today. Can I?”

“Sure, Peter. You didn’t even have to ask.”

 

The plan was going okay and it was a little part of it. It was just the scratch of it.

“Look, you will have my phone tonight.” Peter said to Ned.

“What!?”

“It has a tracker, I can’t remove it. Don’t ask, just keep it with yourself. Every message you’ll receive, you’ll send it from yours to the number I’m saving right now, okay? I’ll write you what you have to reply and you immediately send the reply, okay?”

“You’re freaking me out, dude…”

“I’m sorry, but this is the only way I have…” Peter just split it out.

“Are you gonna to be okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

A weak knock on the door made Steve to open it. He smiled when he saw this young kid at the other side.

“Welcome.”

“Hi.” Peter said shyly.

“Come in.” Steve said. Peter entered to the apartment and he just was stand on the closed door. Steve looked at him from the kitchen. “Is there something wrong?”

“No! No, no. I’m just--” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I told you I’ll come, but I just-- couldn’t… I’m sorry…”

“You have to stop with the ‘sorry’ thing, kid.” He said. “You don’t have to apologize about anything. You didn’t do something wrong. Come, I’ve bought Coke this afternoon and a couple of sandwiches with different ingredients. I want to share it with you.”

Peter smiled and he was leaded for the man to the no so far living room. They ate there and share some time together. Peter was sending his replies to Ned in the middle of the talk, something that, of course caught Rogers’ attention.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked smiling.

“It’s just… Remember you told me that maybe Tony could put me a track on my phone? I think it’s right because the phone is at a friend of mine’s house and I’m--”

“You’re sending to your friend what he has to write to Tony, right?”

“Exactly.”

“You know what?” Peter looked up to him. “This is the first time I hear you call him Tony.”

“I told you how our relationship works.” He smiled.

“Yeah, that’s right. But you’re more comfortable this time talking about him, I mean.”

“Maybe it’s because are you whom I am talking with. My best friend doesn’t know anything about this either! I just… I don’t know…” He sighed. “I don’t know why I’m trusting in you more than anyone else, and I’m afraid to find this out…”

“To find, what?”

Steve’s voice echoed in the almost empty room.

“I think is…” Peter got closer to Steve. The man froze out because of the closeness of the kid. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the warm breath of Peter on his face. His lips pressing him were trembling. He really wanted to hug him once, but he had so afraid about it, maybe the same fear that the kid was feeling that moment. “I’m--”

He did.

Fuck, he just _did_.

He was wrapping this kid with his huge arms with the idea of never let him go from there. He just grabbed Peter’s chin to looked up to him and kiss his lips again. His lips were so small that seemed to get lost inside of the man’s. He tasted it with so innocence that was going Peter crazy. Kid’s arms slipped out from Steve and were crossed behind the back of his head. Moans were escaping from Peter while the kiss was getting more and more wildly. Their mouths were fully open welcoming each other’s tongues and _fuck_ , how good that was feeling. Peter was sitting on Steve’s laps. Steve’s hands were making the kid shivering because of his caresses. The kiss was interrupted because of the hot situation to undress Peter the faster as Steve could. There was such a tanned skin and a well shaped body below that enormous hoodie of him. A body that he was teasing in that right moment because kid’s moans were affecting him. He was taking care that the kid didn’t escape from his grab by holding his back with his hands while he tasted his skin with his lips and tongue to makes him scream by melting in pleasure. At the other hand, the only thing that Peter could do was to stand his position by grabbing the back of Steve’s neck even with his short nails.

“Kid, you’re hurting me.” The man said smiling. Peter could see Steve’s cheeks like burning in fire. He noticed men’s hard cock below him and the only thing he could thought was ‘ _Tony Stark, who?_ ’

“I’m sorry.” Peter apologized.

Steve took Peter’s body and it laid down on the coach.

“Geez… You’re so beautiful…” The kid jolted because of those words. That was exactly the first time someone who was loved by him told him something like this. “Wait… Didn’t I do something wrong, didn’t I?” Steve said with puzzled because of Peter’s crying face.

“No, you didn’t. You just-- said something beautiful right now…”

“But I don’t want to see you crying again…”

“These are tears of joy. That’s all. I’m damn happy that you say these words to me.”

“That’s what I feel. I want that you tell me what’s in your mind, too, what you’re feeling, your needs… everything… I want to know everything about you, Peter. Everything.”

Steve said those words with his hands teasing kid’s body. Then he grabbed Peter’s covered cock on his hand. The kid just whispered. He could feel how his throat hurt because of the rough moan. Steve went further and undressed Peter’s whole body and started to play with his cock. Peter liked it. He loved what Steve was doing it with him. His shyly moans became shouts and words that he never thought he could say were splitting out from his mouth.

“S-- Steve-- Please, I can’t--”

“What do you want? You have no need to begging anything to me. Just tell me.”

“I want you.” The kid said at the edge of crying. “I… I want _you_ …”

Steve smiled. A bright smile ever. A wide smile ever.

He kissed Peter’s forehead before tease his inside to know that he was more than ready. The man slowly as his own desire let him, went inside Peter’s body, feeling how they started a journey to a genuine pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Steve said with husky voice.”Am I not hurting you, right?”

“No… No, I’m fine… I’m fine…” Peter whispered right next Steve’s ear.

Steve kissed one of Peter’s cheeks, loudly, made the boy smiled like a stupid. Then both of them part their lips to join them into a kiss full of that feeling that they were experienced in that exactly moment.

At the beginning, Steve was care, maybe so much care with the kid’s body. In the end, was Peter who was jumping on Steve laps in such a naughty way that Steve could believe that the boy who was melting right in his arms and his, was the same person.

“Peter…” Steve said feeling a shivering on his spine. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Once again he wanted to cry. Just to let out tears of completely joy.

 

Love.

What is love?

Love is what he felt in that moment when their body become one, when the entire world just give a shit for them and all that really matters was to feel the body of the one who loves so close to you to even feel his heartbeat goes crazy because of that.

 

The sun was started to shine over their heads. Lovers were cuddling on the coach comfy than ever.

“I have to go.” Peter whispering with closed eyes and feeling Steve’s hands caress his hair.

“You have to?”

“Yes.”

“Will you come back later?”

“Not today.” Steve stopped his caressing and waited to Peter to looked up to him. “What?”

“You go to see Tony, right?” The man said with loud voice without thinking.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want that you see him again.” He added in a sigh. It wasn’t a command, it was like a desire.

“I know, but… I just can’t just disappear.”

“Really? Can’t you? Go away. The both of us.” Steve said, quickly.

“Steve… I can’t…” Peter said, smiling. “I can’t abandon May. She’s… all what I have…”

“You’re wrong. You have me too.”

“Yeah… That’s right.” The kid said with bright in his eyes. “I need time. I mean… to figure it out. I need time to think about to say to Tony. I can’t just disappear…”

“You’re right. Come here.” Steve said closing the distance between them. “I’ll think in something to help May and you, too.”

“Thanks…” Peter said hugging the man below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END D: D: D: D: Dx  
> How do you think this going to end?
> 
> Thanks for reading~ ^3^♥


	6. In danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter needed some space to think about a confrontation with Anthony, he came again and tried to change the kid's plan. 
> 
> Peter and Steve finally decided to date but something unexpected changed their plans forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.  
> This needed to have an end because I know myself, if I wouldn't finish this one, probably it'll become an endless mess and goes to hiatus and I can't do that (I mean, not anymore xD I have several fan fiction that are in hiatus to add one more to the list...).  
> I didn't update yesterday because I was all day long fangirling because of Black Panther. Have you already watch it? What are your thoughts about the movie? :)

Peter returned home and went puzzled because of his aunt’s presence in the apartment.

“Don’t you suppose to be at school right now?” The lady said with crossed arms.

“There was-- an issue…”

“Yeah, sure…”

“But-- But-- But-- You! Where are _you_ going here?”

“Work. My chief changed my schedule. Now we’re both off the apartment at the same time and I could be here by dinner. Does that sound great?”

“Yeah…” Peter said with a smile.

“Okay, I gotta go. I don’t want to be late in my first day. See you later.” His nephew say goodbye to her waving one of his hands.

That was Tony.

That _had_ to be Tony.

Peter laid down on the coach and sighed. It would be really hard to confront that man. Even more than he though. The ringing of his phone made him jolting in his place.

“Hi, dude.”

“ _Dude… What’s with this guy!?_ ”

“Something’s wrong?”

“ _I think he didn’t realize that it wasn’t you the one reply the messages, but… he has serious issues… I mean--_ ”

“I know. You don’t have to telling me that.”

“ _And Tony Stark, man. That guy is a thing._ ”

What? Tony? How could Ned know about Tony? Suddenly, Peter’s body shivered.

“What?”

“ _Oh! He came to our class, you know. He brought cool stuffs with him. Dude, you just lost them. Where are you been?_ ” Peter shut his eyes down and sighed. “ _Peter? Are you okay?_ ”

“No. I’m not.”

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Ned asked after a while. “ _Look, I dunno what happen, but you know you can trus--_ ”

“It was Tony Stark.”

“ _What?_ ”

“The guy you’re messaging with last night. It was him.” Peter could hear that Ned was trying to tell something to him, but he couldn’t. “He was the guy who I were fucking with. The internship is a lie. We just… We just fuck…” Ned’s breath became normal after his words. He could hear it. “Ned, I’m sorry. I really wanted to tell you everything, but…”

“ _It’s okay. I understand. I think…_ ”

The doorbell rang and caught Peter’s attention.

“I gotta go. Someone’s on the door.”

“ _Okay. See you tomorrow._ ”

“See’ya.” Peter opened the door and looked stunned at the man who was in front of him. “Mr. Stark…”

“Hi, kid.”

“Hi-- Hi…”

“May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure…” Peter said making a step back to let the man to get into the apartment.

“Where at you been? You weren’t at school today!” Anthony said with a smile on his face.

“I was-- on my friend’s house…”

“Ah, yes. Ben…” The man said trying to pick up the name of Peter’s friend and sat down on the coach.

“Ned…”

“Leeds! Ned Leeds! You’re right. I met him in the morning at all.”

“Ned had issues with a subject, so…”

“I see…”

“And--  And-- In the end I fell asleep and his mom didn’t wanted to wake me up.”

“I see, I see.”

“Do you want some coffee? Water? Something?”

“No, I’m fine.” The man made the kid noticed about the empty space next to him. Peter sat down there. “I just want you.” There he goes again. His hands taking _care_ of Peter by making the kid going excited even when he didn’t want to. He acted more than obedient than ever and that’s made Anthony to get crazy. He even could feel his teeth on his skin makes Peter to complaint about it. “Sorry. My bad.”

To feel his lips on his body, his hands grabbing his legs, made Peter to feel like the whore he was and to feel terrible about Steve. How he could explain that he had to fell once again in Anthony’s arms even when he told him that he wouldn’t do it again? He just sighed when he felt Anthony reaching his climax and fell over his body. “So, what do you think?”

“About, what?” Peter asked.

“May and you moving from here.” The kid looked at the man with a surprised expression on his face. “We’ve talk about it at all last night!” Anthony said with a smile on his face.

Could be that Ned sent messages to the man without wait for his reply? He suddenly thought that it could be happen, maybe some messages get lost on the mailbox and no one noticed it.

“Oh-- Yeah-- Yeah, yeah. Sure. I remember about we’ve talking last night.”

“Did I bother with my messages?”

“Not at all. As I told you, I went to Ned’s house because he had some issues, I wasn’t study. At all.”

Anthony played with Peter’s curls to leave his forehead free and give him a kiss. He was so sweet that Peter felt it so unreal.

“We have to discuss that when May return from work. I’ve seen some good apartments close to your school. You’re gonna love it.”

“I’m sure about it. You have-- good taste with stuffs.” The kid said.

“Okay, I have to go. Geez… I have a lot of work to do.” The man said dressing him up. “I don’t have to remember that you’re a distraction for me, kid.”

“I know. I’m sorry about it.” Peter said dressing up just with his shirt.

“It’s okay.” Anthony kissed the kid on the lips in the apartment’s open door. He walked to the hallway and catch the elevator. “Friday?” He asked for his artificial intelligence’s attention by pat something inside of his ear.

“Yes, sir?”

 

Peter stayed on the closed door still feeling the warm of Anthony’s kiss. The rung of the phone which number was just known by Ned caught his attention. He didn’t recognize the number that was calling him but he took the call anyway.

“Yes?”

“ _Hi. How are you doing?_ ”

 _His_ voice. Steve’s voice.

“Hi. I’m-- fine… I think…”

“ _Something’s wrong?_ ”

“I-- I don’t know if I should--”

“ _It’s okay. Just tell me whatever you have to tell me when you think is the better time to do it._ ”

“God…” Peter sighed. “You’re so different from him…”

“ _From who?_ ”

“From Mr. Stark. The truth is… he came-- Actually, he went home minutes ago. And he was talking about to being move with May… I just… I-- I don’t know… I was thinking about you all the time, and--”

“ _You did, what?_ ” Steve asked smiling.

“I was thinking about you…” Peter repeat.

“ _Were you talking with Tony and you were thinking about me?_ ”

“Eh…”

“ _Weren’t you talking?_ ”

“Steve…”

“ _I understand. It’s okay. It’s just not… I didn’t… You… Just don’t talk about that thing with me, okay?_ ”

“I’m sorry… I just couldn’t--”

“ _I know, we’ve talked about it. But I can’t just stand that someone else is touching you._ ” Steve’s words made Peter’s cheeks go from pink to a bright red color. “ _Are you free now?_ ”

“Yeah, but I really want to take a nap…”

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Steve whispered.

 

They were going to have their big first date. They didn’t know how or where. The only thing they know was that they were going to be together.

Peter waited for Steve on the reception of the building he was living. He smiled widely when he saw Steve going closer to him. Without saying a single word, Steve grabbed Peter’s waist and kissed his lips making the kid to want to escape from his arms.

“What are you doing?” Peter whispered. “What if someone see us?”

“What’s the problem? We’re a couple after all.” The man said like the situation to be a fugitive and be dating a high school student was the most normal of the world.

“Yeah, but--” Peter lock his eyes on Steve’s. It felt so reliable to have him. He just smiled. Suddenly, he scratched the back of his neck. “Ouch…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I have this scratch thing on the neck since today’s morning…”

“Do you want me to take a look?”

“No, it’s okay. Where are you going to take me?”

“Wherever you want.”

His fingers entwined with the other’s, the kiss that joined their lips seems to be endless. When Peter opened his eyes, he looked at the guy sat down on the coach not so far from them. He realized that he could hear all what they we’re talking and curved his lips in the middle of the kiss. Only one detail about him made Peter shiver. A watch. A Jaeger with gold face and brown band watch that he knew so well. His eyes were locked on the accessory even when his owner was already right next to both, Steve and Peter.

“No time to see you, Cap.” Anthony said.

Steve opened his distance with Peter but he protected the kid with one arm.

“Tony.”

“I think you have something that belongs to me.”

“We should talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?  
> This is the end?  
> All I have to say -or write, actually- is that you HAVE to wait for the next Wednesday's update.  
> It won't be a Stray Heart update, it will be the update of something new. AH. I can't tell yo anything else or it would be a spoiler xD
> 
> Thank yo very very very much to your lovely kudos, comments, bookmarks and of course, to take your time to read my awful english Dx I try to do my best and I read several times every chapter after every update, but I'm sure you found some grammar and typo mistakes, sorry about that m(_ _)m
> 
> I hope you like this story :)  
> Read you next week ♥  
> With love, aunt May xD
> 
> Next: [Easier to Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13828383) >>


End file.
